Love above all
by gninadr
Summary: After CD2D things seemed to be just perfect for the rangers... But the return of an old known person is not always good... Would they be able to overcome what is coming? This is my First story in many years... Hope you like it! And please, review!
1. Chapter 1: Normal life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers; Wish I could so I could do things right!**_

**Summary: After CD2D things seemed to be just perfect for the rangers... But the return of an old known person is not always good... Would they be able to overcome what is coming?**

This is my First story in many years...

Hope you like it! And please, review!

**Love above all.**

Chapter 1: Getting back to normal

It was nearly two years after countdown to destruction. Rangers were living a normal life now that evil was not seen anywhere near. Andros decided to go to earth with his team mates and was living in a house his parents bought him two months after he came to earth when they realized he wasn't coming back to KO-35. T.J. and Carlos decided to crash at his place until they graduate from high school so he wouldn't be that alone, even though he was still working for Kinwon at doing some space researches looking for some unknown galaxies.

Cassie had her own apartment now that her parents went on an undefined trip to "rediscover life", while Ashley was still at home with her parents, who actually didn't like the fact that she was dating an alien boy, as Jeff Sr used to call Andros.

They used to meet every day at Adelle's after classes, and Andros used to come by also to pick up Ashley and spend some time with her. But this wasn't going to be an ordinary day, as Carlos came in with some news.

"Hey, guys...-he greeted- Guess who will come to give a conference in Angel Grove".

"Who is coming, Carlos? Santa Claus?" T.J. joked and everybody laughed.

"No, dumb ass! You guys remember Katherine Hillard, the ex-Pink Turbo Ranger?"

"Yes, of course I do! I'm her predecessor" -Cassie said in excitement- "And do you know what is it about, tell me!"

"Aw, and now you want to be her best friend also?" Ashley said, a little bit jealous of her best friend being so enthusiastic about the idea... She didn't like Katherine that much, anyways. She look kind of conceited, in a way...

"That who wants to be best friend with who? -Andros said while kissing his girlfriend with a passionate kiss- Missed you, babe"

"Missed you too, sunshine" Ashley replied and kissed him in the lips again.

"Well, so why don't you two try to get a room or something, because, this is kind of...AW!" T.J. screamed in pain after Ashley punched his shoulder and they all laughed.

"Nah, is just that Ms Ashley here is kind of jealous that former pink ranger Katherine is here in town for some conference on undiscovered galaxies, or something like that" Carlos answered.

"Really? Hum, that's pretty interesting..." -Andros replied

"For the record, Carlos, I am not jealous, you nut head!"- Ashley stated.

"Baby, in case you doubt, you are the only one and bff I ever want to have" Cassie assured her, and they all laughed, including Ashley.

"Well guys, we so sorry, but I'm taking Ashley to her house now!" Andros said really serious.

"Is everything ok?" Ashley asked him with a concerned look.

"Yeah, everything is just fine but we have to leave... see you guys" Andros waved while grabbing his girlfriend by her arm with his free hand and walking her away.

"See you later, guys...-Ashley said as being pulled away- Are you feeling well, Mr. psycho? would you please tell me what was all that about?"

"Don't worry, Ash... The thing is that I want to go on a special secret date with you today, and I know we are all friends and everything, but like you really like to share Everything with the guys, I had to do it that way because I want it to be really special and secret! So I'm taking you home so you can check on the little gift I left on your bed and please be ready in an hour, because I'm picking you up, ok?"

Ashley was so surprised that all she did was nod in response, and as soon as he drove her off, she went upstairs.

"Ashley, sweetie"-Isabelle called her daughter as she saw her storming inside of the house and going upstairs- I want to talk to you about that boyfriend of yours-

"Not now, mommy-Ashley snapped without stopping her race upstairs- I'm in a hurry because I'm going on a date with the extraterrestrial boy that you hate so much...!"  
"Ashley Lynn Hammond! You better get your ass down here and don't dare to talk to me like that ever again!" Isabelle snapped at her daughter standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Ashley let out a sight and dragged her feet downstairs at where her mother was standing.

"I'm sorry, mom... I just don't want to get into that now... But you need to make the effort of knowing Andros the way I do, so you will see what he is all about -she kissed her on the cheek- now, if you excuse me, I need to get dressed" and walked away from her mother before she could even answer.

"I'll do it for you then" Isabelle said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The date

Chapter 2: The date

"How did you get in here, boo?" Ashley thought as spotting the red box with a yellow bow that was sitting on top of her bed. She opened it and saw this beautiful pale yellow short dress with a matching headband, earrings matching the necklace he gave her for her birthday and a pair of white heels.

"Andros, I don't even know you anymore!" she giggled as rushing to the bathroom for a shower. About ten minutes later she came out of the shower, did her hair, put some makeup on because she wanted to be so pretty for her man... she was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard the door bell.

"Uh-oh... MOM!" she said as rushing outside her room and going downstairs to avoid Andros being mistreated by her mother again... but she couldn't believe her eyes:

"Well, hello Andros... you look pretty handsome today" Isabelle told Andros as gesturing him to come inside with a sincere smile. He was wearing a black blazer with a red muscle shirt under, black pants and black shoes.

Andros cleared his throat "Thank you, Mrs Hammond".

At that very time Jeff Hammond Sr was coming back home from a meeting, and saw Ashley standing there and was stunned:

"Well, is that my baby looking so gorgeous?"

"Oh, daddy...of course it's me! who else?" Ashley replied while walking towards her dad to kiss him in the cheek with a smile that made Andros miss a whole heart beat...

"Well, hi there, young boy" -Mr Hammond greeted Andros after letting his daughter go from his embrace- "Sorry, but I was looking at my princess and I just missed everything else".

" No problem, Mr Hammond" -Andros replied while shaking his hand- "I think we should get going, Ash..."

"Yes, yes... love you daddy, love you mommy" Andros took her hand and they headed towards the car.

"You take good care of her, boy! Don't be back too late either, ok?

"Yes sir" Andros replied.

Isabelle sighed..."Do you think we're doing the right thing, hunny?" She asked her husband while closing the door behind her.

"Of course we are! I rather know that she trusts us enough to let us know she is with ET than having her see him on our backs! Besides, she will still do it... after all, she is your daughter, isn't she?" And he laughed.

"Oh, Jeff... you're always so funny" she said sarcastically.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep, Issy..." Jeff said and kissed her on the cheek.

IN THE CAR

"Soooo... where are you taking me?" Ashley asked

"It's a surprise, Ash...-He said and grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers- Just relax, and enjoy the ride, alright?"

"Alright" she muttered

Andros got to this beautiful beach, and he had set up this beautiful stage with a nice table and food. She looked at him amazed and kissed him on the lips. He hugged her and held her hand and led her to the stage.

"Sir... Milady..." the host greeted and immediately pull off a chair for Ashley to sit on.

"Thanks" she said...

Then they started to eat... There was champaigne and Ashley felt tickles in her nose when she tried it. Andros laughed and they enjoyed as never. Then they got up and Andros helped her took off her heels so they can do a little walk in the sand.

"This is so perfect...-Ashley said as they stood off in the cliff showing Angel Grove's lights far in the distance...

Andros was hugging her from behind, and then he turned her around so she can face him and he pressed his lips against hers, in the sweetest kiss she ever had...  
"You are the best thing that have ever happened to me, Ash. I have shown you my love... I'll say this: I just can't live without you, you're the last thing I think about when I go to bed, and the first one when I wake up in the mornings...- he stopped and kissed her tenderly and pressed his forehead against hers and then he got on his knee while taking a little black box out of his pocket-

Ashley stared at him in disbelief...

"Ashley Lynn Hammond... would you like to marry me?""Of... of course I will! You are my sunshine -she said while helping him back on his feet- I love you more than anything, and you bet I wouldn't let you go!

He then placed the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"I would die if you would've said no, babe"

"And i would've died too!"

Then they stood there enjoying each other company.


	3. Chapter 3: News day

"Sooooo... what was all about Andros last night? he was acting weird and stuff..." Cassie asked Ashley the next morning.

"Oh, my gosh, you have no idea-

"Ladies, please pay attention...- the teacher called teir attention.

"Cass, look at this! Ashley swhispered to her friend as showing her finger so she could see the ring... It was platinum and the gem was the same type that the one on her necklace.

"WHAT?"- Cassie shouted in surprise

"Ladies, if what you have to talk about is so important that your not paying attention to my class, you are more than welcome to exit... NOW!" The teacher snapped!

They look at each other.

"NO PROBLEM..." They said at the same time and hurried to the bathroom.

"Wow, I still can't believe it, chicken head! And specially coming from Andros, I mean, nothing bad, but you know how he is!"

"I know, I was in shock! He took me to the beach, a nice dinner, a walk.. and then it just proposed!

"And later... what happened? Cassie asked her friend while lifting an eyebrow.

"Are you carzy...? No... we still havent tried and he still haven't asked me either... but, wait... is that a bad thing?

"Of course not, you silly"- Cassie giggled- now, Carlos and I is a whole different story..." she confessed..

"WHAT THE F...?! You and Carlos are dating? But..."

"We kept it as a secret, I'm sorry... We have been dating since phantom ranger dissapeared.. I was all sad, you know... and he was there.. and I realized that I have always liked him, so..."

"That's wonderful, air head! Love is in the air..."

Mean while, Andros was on his way to NASADA in his red convertible. He parked and saluted back to the cadets and went into the headquarter where Kinwon was awaiting for him.

"General Andros... I'm glad you made it so fast!" He said while responding to Andros salutation.

"I'm at your orders, General Kinwon".

"I would like to introduce you to someone" Kinwon then headed to the wide window and pointed out a blonde woman that was working in the lab on the other side.

"And she is...?"

"Dr Katherine Hillard, please come up to the office" Kinwon said trough the intercom.

Andros frowned.

"I heard she was here for some conference...?"

"Tha's partially right!- She answered as entering the office- but is a little bit more complicated. Katherine Hillard- She said as stretching her hand out to Andros- Nice to meet you at last, General Andros. I've heard a lot of things about you" '''He is as sexy as I thought''' She thought.

"You can call me Andros, Dr Hillard" He said while shaking her hand.

"And you can call me Kat" She said while lifting an eyebrow.

Andros blushed.

"Ok, Kat".

"Well, now that you two know each other this is the situation:-Kinwon stated- There is a new galaxy which is 1000 yrs/light from KO-35, which happens to be Andros home planet. We are planning on sending a group of former rangers, like the two of you, to do some reseach and investigate all about it. You'll have to leave within a month".

Andros was shocked. "For how long, If may I ask?"

"General, we still don't know for how long. It is mandatory that you go on that mission."

"Acknowledged... so which rangers are coming with us?"

"As of right now, it will only be you and Dr Hillard"

Andros was not so happy about it, but he couldnt decline. That's the only reason why he was allowed to be in earth: to collaborate with everything that might come up as a threat to the universe.

ADELLE'S

So it was already the end of the day, and rangers were all sitting on their table...Adelle brought several orders of her famous french fries and milkshakes.

"So, Ashley - TJ snapped worried- what happened to that weirdo of your boyfriend last night? Did something happened?"

"Well..." - she said while lifting her hand so the ring can be seen.

Carlos stood up along with TJ and hugged her and congratulated her.

Andros came in in that very same moment and the guys went over him and carried him around while doing crazy noises. The girls just laughed at the picture.

"Hi, sunshine" Ashley said while he was finnaly walking towards her after getting loose of his crazy friends.

"Hi, Ash" and they kissed.

They stood there for a while and then they all left. Andros wanted to tell Ashley about his meeting, but he just didnt find the words. So they really didnt talked that much, and he dropped her off at her house.

ASHLEY'S ROOM

"Oh, my god... so now am I supposed to have sex with Andros?- Ashley was thinking while laying down on her bed- I mean, we've been dating for two years... I know he loves me and I love him...we getting married!- she said outloud looking at her ring- I'll make it special..." and she called Cassie.


	4. Chapter 4: New things

SATURDAY

Andros was sitting in his couch looking at Ashley's picture sitting on the table...

"She is so beautiful..." he thought. The sole idea of leaving her was killing him inside. He heard a car coming and when stared out the window, he saw his fiancé getting off her car along with Cassie.

He opened the door and she hugged him and pressed her lips against his in a quick but passionate kiss that made Andros want to take a cold shower.

"Hi! She greeted.

"Hey! Cassie said and walked inside looking for Carlos.

"Hey... I thought we will meet like in three more hours..."

"Well, you know, you prepared this awesome date for us the day that you proposed to me, and... I want to do something special for you too - she said as looking down - So we are taking a little trip!"

" Ok, but for how long? I mean, did you talked to your parents about this?... I don't want you to get in troubles because of me...you know we haven't told them anything and- Ashley covered his mouth with her fingers

"Shhhh! just go pack! I told my parents I would be gone for the weekend with Cassie, who is actually staying here with Carlos, so...-

"Carlos? Ooh!

" I'll tell you on the way. So hurry up" she rushed him.

THE CABIN

It was night already...Andros opened the door for Ashley to come in... It was a long drive, but they were finally there. The cabin was beautiful. There was a huge fireplace and it was very cozy.

"This is just what I needed, Ash... a little rest from the city. And with you beside me, I couldn't ask for more!"

"I hope you like what is coming after" Ashley said taking the suitcases off his hands and heading to the back of the cabin. There was this terrace and a hot tub and a couple of bottles of champagne . She took off her clothes to show her tuned up body in a small yellow bikini... Andros just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ash, um, I think this is kind of..-

She rushed and kissed him roughly.  
"Be quiet...and just let go". She whispered while taking Andros shirt off to show his muscled chest. They went inside of the tub and Ashley served two glasses of champagne and handed one to her boyfriend who was still stunned for everything that was happening. Ashley zipped the champagne and put the glass away. She approached to him and stroked his hair... He looked at her and bit his lip while grabbing her by her waist so she could be closer...

"What are you doing - he said while losing his breath - you driving me crazy! But I don't want you to do something that you don't feel like doing yet, now, don't take me wrong but...-

"I want to make love with you - Ashley trailed off- TODAY! I love you and I'm going to be your wife. This is right." And then took his hand pulling him over and stepping outside the tub. They headed upstairs and she stood in front of the bedroom's door and gave Andros a look that would melt the North Pole. He pushed her against the door, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her like he never tought. She then pushed her body onto his and he let out a little moan while opening the door. The lights were low. There were candles and soft music playing. She turned around and pulled her hair up so he can undo her bathing suit strings... He caressed her back...She was nervous when she felt his hands up and down her back. This was the first time a man had ever touched her like that...

"It feels so good" she tought... then she turned around and pressed her forehead against his...

"Are you sure?" he gasped.

"Just make me your woman - she replied kissing him like there was no tomorrow! He then placed her gently on the bed and while on top of her, approached his face to hers and stared at her for a moment..."I LOVE YOU, I SO DAMN LOVE YOU!" Ashley smiled and put his loose hair behind his ears.

"Then take those pants off and make love to me" and kissed him. He stood up and set the lights a bit lower.

"NO" - She said - I want to see it all, I want to enjoy every little detail of everything that's going to happen now! And I damn love your body, Babe"

That was it. Andros couldn't take it no more! She had to be his... He took his pants off and got in bed with her... He kissed every little spot of her body, caressed her gently...It was so hot in there!

"Ash, I'm going to do it now..."

"Ok" she said and he kissed her wildly.

"I love you" He said...

"I love you too..." She hardly said before reaching a frenzy of new sensations that were so amazing... He was so gentle and considered. When he reached, he just hugged her tight and pushed her wet hair off her face and kissed her lips. They then fell asleep while hugging each other...

I hope this isn't too much!


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

Ashley woke up to find herself alone in the bed. A huge smile came up to her face when she remembered what happened.

"Andros?" She called while standing up wrapping herself up in the sheets. She went downstairs and kept on calling him with no answer. So she stood up in front of the window and noticed that the car wasn't there. Grabbed her cellphone and called Andros, but his phone rang right next to her. She got worried... where could he be?

It was about half hour since she got up and no clue on Andros whereabouts. Then she heard the car in the driveway. Andros opened the door and came in with a bag in his hands and a single red rose.

"Where were you?"- she snapped - why didn't you tell me you were going out!?

Andros set the bags on the counter.

"Calm down, babe... I went to get some breakfast.. the reason I didn't wake you up it's because I wanted to surprise you. And you looked so beautiful... besides you like to wake up late, so..."

She walked to him and hugged him tight. He could feel her trembling.

"I'm sorry, but I got scared...I thought something wrong happened... Don't you ever leave me like that again..."

Andros felt a huge lump in his throat. He still hadn't told her that he will have to leave on a space trip for an undetermined amount of time.

"At least not now" He thought. "I don't want to ruin the moment".

They ate and went to this little river that passed by the back of the cabin. The water was clear and warm... It was a paradise. They went into the water and were sitting in the riverside

"Andros.. I want to ask you something..."

Andros looked at her concerned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What is it...?"

"Ah, I want to know, have you made love before?"

Andros laughed... "Yes".

"With how many girls?"

"Why you asking me all of this?"

"Because... I want to know if you liked it, you know, I didn't know anything about it, and... - She smiled and looked down at her ring .  
"I love you Andros... Please, don't you ever cheat on me. I know I wouldn't be able to take that."

""You are the first girl I MADE LOVE TO". He answered her. "And I want you to be the last one... I'll never cheat on you, Princess. I rather die!" He said and kissed her deeply.

Ashley felt tickles all over her body, and she pulled away to look at him straight into the eyes with that look from the other night... Andros already knew that look and he pulled her and smelled her hair...

"Again...?" He asked her. She kissed him in response, and one thing led to another.

**_Well, this chapter was a little short... Please review to know how I'm doing it!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Moving in

ASHLEY'S HOUSE

"Young lady, you better tell me where you were at right now!" Isabelle asked her daughter as soon as she walked into the house.

"Mom... I.. I was with Cassie, I told you we were going to her parents cabin-

"Don't you lie to me, Ms Hammond... I saw Cassie with that boy Carlos at the mall and I didn't see you! When I asked her about you she was so nervous... I saw that boy dropped you off, so you better tell me the damn truth! Are you and that boy...? I don't even want to think about it!

Ashley lowered her head. "I did lie... But Andros proposed to me - she said as lifting her hand so her mother could see her ring - and I accepted and we are getting married soon!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T MARRY THAT BOY! He is not what you deserve, Ashley.. I allow you to see him because I rather now what you're doing and you still lied, and left that Andros tricked you to get you to bed!

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS! You don't even know him, mom... We have been dating for almost two years and he never did that kind of proposal.. I was the one who made this decision, I told him I wanted him to make me his woman...-

Isabelle slapped her. That was too much. "YOU BETTER BRAKE THAT COMMITMENT or I don't want you here! I don't even know you anymore... I'm calling your father - she said while grabbing her phone - I've had enough!"

Ashley was sobbing while touching her cheek. She then said:

"Then I guess I'll be leaving... I am not quitting Andros! I'm gonna marry him wether you like it or not. I know dad will support me, I mean, WE'RE ENGAGED, FOR CHRIST SAKE! And there is nothing you can do about it! I'm picking my shit and I'm leaving" Ashley trailed off while rushing upstairs.

She called Cassie and told her everything that happened.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can, chicken head. Just get your ass home. I'll cook those eggs you love..."

Ashley giggled. "I'm gonna pack a few stuff and I'm out!"

"Did you tell Andros?" Cassie asked.

"No, I havent called him yet... I'll talk to him once I'm out of here".

"Cool. See you here then".

Ashley sighed. "Sure". She said before hanging up.

Isabelle was sitting in the couch when she saw her daughter coming down and upstairs carrying her stuff. She couldn't believe her baby has turned into a woman so fast... and all after knowing Andros.

Ashley came downstairs. "Goodbye, mom..." She said while closing the door after her.

Isabelle started crying.

Ashley got to Cassie's apartment to find the table set for 2. They sat and Ashley told her everything that have happened since friday night until now.

"Wow...-Cassie said- Well, so you already know a few things of facts of life..." They both laughed. Then Ashley's cellphone rang.

"Hi, my love... - It was Andros - No, I'm at Cassie's. Ok, so I'll wait for you here. We need to talk. I'll tell you once you're here. Kisses... Alright. Bye".

"Prince charming, huh?" Cassie joked. Ashley smiled. "It's weird how people can change, I mean.. Andros might not have been a lizard at the end, but his attitude was like one. I'm surprised..."

"You know he went trough a lot...I'm glad I met him!"

"Yeah.. we know you love doing charity... jajajaja".

"You are so mean" Ashley said and they both laughed.

When Andros got there, they went to the park. Andros was urged to know what Ashley had to say to him.

"So? What is it?"

Ashley sighed... "My mom kicked me out of the house!"

" WHAT? But, what happened...?"

"My mom caught me on the lie! She saw Cassie and Carlos at the mall so she figured out I wasn't with Cassie. So when I got home we had this argument and I told her everything".

"Everything like...?"

" Like that we, you know... But I told her that we're engaged!

"I never meant to cause you any troubles, Ash.. I'm so sorry"

"That's ok... I'll still have to leave once we get married, so.. I'll just stay with Cassie."

"Oh, hell no... The least I can do is ask you to live with me... I mean, If you want to.."

"Of course I want to, you silly... But what about Carlos and TJ?"

"Nah... TJ is going to the Police academy and Carlos is moving in with Cassie, so..."

"Yeah, Cass told me about it. So... we good then, right?

"Yes" He told her and spun her around.

**_Please review..._**


	7. Chapter 7: Life together

Two months passed by and everything was good. Jeff supported Ashley because they were already engaged. He decided to step out because Isabelle parents never wanted them to be together and they just didn't listen and overcome every objection and they had a pretty good life.

Andros hadn't received any confirmation on his trip, so he never mentioned anything in order not to worry Ashley without need. They were living as husband and wife, but they still hadn't set up the wedding date because Ashley wanted to wait until she graduated from school. If it would it be up to him, they would've been married already. It was morning and he was heading to the kitchen where Ashley was making breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine! - He said while hugging Ashley from behind and kissing the side of her head - Smells delicious in here!"

"I'm making scrambled eggs with bacon strips, toasts, coffee and orange juice... so sit down.. I'm going to serve you". Ashley answered.

As Andros was eating, he saw that she barely touched her food. He stopped eating.

"What happened? You are not eating. " He said really concerned and he rubbed her head.

"I don't feel good. I threw up earlier this morning when I tasted what I was cooking.. I might have the flu or something..."

"Maybe. You should go to the doctor. Do you want me to take you?"

"That's ok, I ..."-

The phone rang. Andros was getting up, but she gestured him to stay sit as she stood up to pick it up.

"Good morning" Ashley answered.  
"Good morning.. I would like to speak to General Andros, please" a female voice answered.  
"And may I ask who is calling him?"  
"Yes.. this is Dr Katherine Hillard. And I'm speaking with...?" Kat asked wondering who this young woman could be.  
"I'm Ashley Hammond, his fiancé."  
"Ashley? the ex Space Yellow Ranger?  
"Yep."  
"Well, I didn't know he was engaged.. That's a surprise. He quite never mentioned it... Well, is he available? I'm urged to reach him!"  
"No problem, Dr Hillard. Babe - she said as handing the phone to Andros - It's for you!"

Andros could see the anger in Ashley's face, but he took the phone off her hands.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Andros. This is Kat, there is no time for formalities, you need to come to NASADA. Kinwon and I will wait for you here. "  
"Oh, ok.. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." And he hung up.

When he turned to Ashley, she was standing there with her arms crossed around her chest, waiting for him to finish.

"Why was Katherine Hillard calling you and on top of that she had the nerve to ask who am I in a tone I didn't really liked that much?" She snapped

Andros sighed. "I was going to tell you, but like I didn't have any confirmation...-

Ashley gave him an inquiry look. "Oh, just talk to me, please!"

"I'm going on a mission to a really far away galaxy. And Kat is coming with me." He finally told her.

Ashley felt sick to her stomach again. She felt a little dizzy. "And when were you planning on telling me about it? You know I just can't stand her!" She said before collapsing in front of him.

Andros hurried and held her before she hit the floor. "Are you ok?" He asked nervously when he saw she got all pale.

"Yeah... I just need some air." So he help her get up and they went outside. They sat on the porsche swing. He was rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, gosh, I hate myself for keeping it from you, but damn, I didn't wanted to concern you with no reason. It wasn't confirmed. "

She lift her head and stared at him with pain in her eyes. "So you have to leave? for how long...? And why with her...? Why did she used that tone, like, authority over you?"

Andros sighed. "She is the scientist in charge of the project. Kinwon introduced us a while ago, and he dropped the news as a bucket of ice on top of my head!"

"Do you really have to leave?"

"I do, I don't want to, but I have to"

"Then just leave"

"Ash..." She gave her back to him.

"GO!"

Andros stood up, went upstairs and took a shower. When he came back downstairs, Ashley was still sitting there with her legs to her chest. He went and kissed her head.

"We'll talk when I come back."

"Yeah..." she said while looking away.

NASADA

Andros and Kinwon saluted to each other. Andros was wearing his uniform.

"He looked so sexy!" Kat thought while shooking his hand.

"So... What is it?" he asked.

"Son, we have to send you now to space! Rita and Lord Zed are planning on taking over Khaleon Galaxy...

"Khaleon..?"

"Yeah - Kat stated - After researching for years, we finally found it. This galaxy has 3 planets, which we don't know if there's any life in it. So the purpose of this trip is investigate what's in it that they want it. We are departing day after tomorrow. "

"With all my respects, General Kinwon, this is really fast! I need time for...-

"General Andros... There is no buts in this case! I need the two of you on the Mega Ship ASAP! And that's an order!"

"Yes, Sir!" Andros said while posturing straight.

"Well, kat... this is your wonder chance. I bet he will forget about that girl he has when he finds out that what he really needs is a whole woman... just like Tommy!" Kat was thinking while smiling at Kinwon.

They spent the whole day fixing the trip preparations. Andros barely paid attention because he spent most of the time calling Ashley without success... It was one of the longest days of his life! Not even when he couldn't find Karone was so hard for him.

WAY HOME

Andros was so mad! He was concerned by the fact that Katherine had some really weird vibe. But he was even more worried about Ashley. He knew he couldn't take her with him, because Kinwon was so clear about it... Just them for now. Besides, Ashley was too busy at school!

"FUCK!" He said as hitting the steering wheel when he got home.

"Babe.. where are you? He called when he saw the lights were off. He went upstairs and found Ashley laying down on the bed. He took his boots off and cuddled with her.

"Hi..." She said when she felt his warmth behind her. "I'm sorry I got so upset... I don't know what is wrong with me lately. I mean it hurts the fact you have to leave, but I know our love can survive to that".

"I'm so glad to hear that... I was so concerned. I called you the whole day! Why didn't you answered?"

"Ah, I left the headset downstairs. I heard it ring but I just didn't feel like leaving the bed. I feel so tired. I guess is because of all the stress I'm having at school".

"Yeah, but you still need to go to the Dr" Andros advised her.

"I hate Dr's, you know that" She said as turning to face him. He stroked her hair...

"This reminds me when you told me you weren't coming to earth with us... I died at that moment... And I died again this morning". Tears pressed against her eyes.

Andros wiped those tears with his hands. "I would love not to go... But it's my duty. I love you more than anything. We are leaving the day after tomorrow".

Ashley slowly sat up on the bed, and smiled at him. "Our love has been proof many times... This won't break it. Let's just enjoy our last day together". And they started kissing. That night was unforgettable.


End file.
